Reflexo
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. Não era muito inteligente e seu poder não era o melhor de todos, mas ela tentava, mesmo assim. Flash parecia ver nela, seu próprio reflexo. x FLASH/GIGANTA x


**Sumário:** Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. Não era muito inteligente e seu poder não era o melhor de todos, mas ela tentava, mesmo assim. Flash parecia ver nela, seu próprio reflexo.

**Liga da Justiça não me pertence. O que faria o Flash ser o mais Overpower ali, porque ele não tem direito nem ao espaço com personagem principal aqui. ¬¬ (podem ver, aparecem só o Lanterna, o J'oon, o Superman, o Batman, a Diana, a Shayera e acaba ali.¬¬)**

**Betada por Chibi Anne.**

**Contém spoilers do último capítulo da série.**

* * *

**Reflexo**

Foi em uma luta que eles se conheceram.

Ela estava arrasando todos, com sua força e tamanho devastador. Sua expressão era calma, sua velocidade era lenta. E quando caía, após um ataque de um de seus colegas, fazia de tudo para se levantar, até que desmaiasse. Foi presa.

E esquecida rapidamente por Flash.

**X**

Flash sabia muito bem o que era ser facilmente derrotado. Dependendo dos inimigos, ele sentia sua força se ir e isso estava acontecendo muitas vezes, desde que entrou na Liga da Justiça.

Mas ele continuava.

Continuava.

Tentava ser forte, ser inteligente, achar uma maneira de mostrar seu valor, mas era sempre ofuscado por seus companheiros. Até depois que se tornou um dos fundadores.

Até depois disso.

**X**

Foi em batalha que souberam um pouco mais um do outro.

Os ataques dela eram brutos e meio desengonçados. Mesmo assim, ela era bonita. Bonita e alta, muito alta. Seu nome? Giganta. Com um apelido assim, era fácil perceber que ela não era tão importante assim.

Flash sabia, porque a mandou para a cadeia muitas vezes.

**X**

Ele encarava-se nos vidros da torre. Via um moleque vestido todo de vermelho com algumas partes amarelas, fingindo ser um herói. E atrás dele, apareciam os reflexos extraordinários de pessoas que controlavam os elementos, o tempo, o espaço ou até que lutavam com armas sofisticadas e inteligência.

Verdadeiros heróis.

E ele?

Ele não conseguia se ver, pois estava com uma máscara.

Uma máscara que o fazia fingir ser um herói, ao invés de um menino.

**X**

Foi lutando lado a lado que eles perceberam.

Ela derrotava todas aquelas coisas com um só golpe, sem desistir, sem se ferir. Mas mesmo assim ela caía, caía e se machucava, gemia de dor, caía no chão. Ela era meio atrapalhada, sim.

Flash também era, e notou que eles eram apenas iguais demais.

**X**

Flash sempre era o idiota da Liga. Sempre atrás de outros tantos heróis, sempre dominado pelo sentimento de considerar todas as pessoas aliadas ou amigas. Só que era meio difícil. Muito, muito difícil.

A cada pessoa que ele conquistava com seu carisma e frases feitas, muitas outras mais apareciam e lhe roubavam a atenção dela.

E, de repente, ficou difícil de respirar e se levantar.

E então, ele apenas teve vontade de desistir.

Mas não podia, pois havia muitas pessoas que ele queria proteger.

Seus fãs.

Sua família.

Um desconhecido que precisava de ajuda.

Era aí que ele se tornava um herói.

Era aí que ele era especial.

**X**

Foi com um beijo que eles se aproximaram.

Após uma luta, ela veio e, na frente de todos, lhe deu um beijo. Giganta não era muito tímida, principalmente para fazer isso com um inimigo – e um que a prendera tantas vezes. Mas o fez e ainda foi embora, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

_Isso,_ Flash nunca esqueceu.

**X**

Foram poucas as vezes. Além do mais, ambos eram considerados inimigos. Mas os toques, os beijos, as carícias, tudo aquilo era real, palpável.

Ele e ela também.

_Juntos_.

E era após seus "trabalhos", que eles se encontravam e se amavam que ocorria.

Aquela história de Romeu e Julieta, breve e sem algum valor para os outros, menos para eles.

E eram após essas experiências reais, palpáveis, que Flash a observava, dormindo ao seu lado, cansada.

Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. Uma pele meio morena e uma atitude divertida, calma. Um respirar delicado, contrastando com sua força bruta, desastrada.

Giganta não era a melhor e muito menos a pior.

Era ela. E só ela.

Mais ninguém.

Podiam chamá-lo de narcisista, mas Deus! Ela era igual a ele.

Como um reflexo.

- Flash? O que está fazendo? – mesmo sabendo seu nome, ela continuava a usar aquele apelido.

Mas ele sorria, ouvindo a voz mole e exausta dela.

- Admirando meu reflexo.

Então ela abria os olhos e se virava para ele, pronta para beija-lo.

- Pra que só observar, se também pode toca-lo?

E então eles entravam em uma nova rodada de realidade.

Como num reflexo.

* * *

Tudo bem... Eu tenho que falar uma coisa... É, EU FIZ ESSA FANFIC SEM AJUDA DE NINGUÉM \o/

XD

Eu estou realmente apaixonada por esta fanfic porque eu nunca fiz algo tão bom assim o.o'

Acho que, de todos os fandoms, LJ foi o mais fácil, divertido e o melhor de ser feito. Porque eu me dou muito bem com os personagens. Porque eu gosto muito dessa série. Porque a minha infância foi marcada por todos esses heróis e eu tenho o orgulho de dizer que eu assisti tudo de todos. E eu também posso dizer que uma das primeiras coisas que eu li foi uma página do gibi do Batman XD

Eu acho que os heróis são os melhores já criados e eu sou muito fã deles!

Um dia eu hei de comprar todos as revistas deles!

E vamos parar de falar em meus sonhos/infância ou de como eu amo eles.

Essa fanfic foi feita logo após eu ter assistido o último episódio da série, o que eu nunca fiz. Eu amei o beijo da Giganta e do Flash e acabou saindo isso XD Como os dois são parecidos, eu pensei em "reflexo" n.n

Por mais que eu prefira Slash, eu acredito que essa fanfic ainda é suprema XD

E vale lembrar que eu sou uma pessoa que quando gosta de algo e acha o que escreveu perfeito, se torna uma viciada.

Só ocorreu em três casos.

O primeiro em SasoriKankurou, de Naruto.

O segundo em fanfics com o Near, de Death Note.

E o terceiro, agora, em Liga da Justiça, mais especificamente em fanfic BatmanFlash, meu casal super hiper duper mega supremo LoL

Mas a primeira fanfic foi sim essa XD

E eu já falei demais XD

Espero que todos tenham gostado e que entendam que eu vou postar muitas outras fanfics aqui.

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
